


After Supergirl's Battle

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl scowled as she kicked one side of a creature's body twice in Smallville.





	After Supergirl's Battle

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl scowled as she kicked one side of a creature's body twice in Smallville. She remembered her search for creatures or villains to battle earlier. A few minutes ago. Supergirl also remembered viewing the creature snarling near many trees. She had no idea if it was hungry or territorial. It was going to be unconscious in a minute.

Supergirl flew to one side after the creature snapped at her. She glanced back. *I should return to the farm as soon as possible. Reverend Amos Howell and my parents are going to awaken sooner or later* she thought. Supergirl faced the creature. She cried out as soon as the creature's tail struck her.

After Supergirl was knocked back, she found herself going through a window. Her body contacted a kitchen table and broke it in half. She was on the floor and winced. Supergirl got up. Her eyes widened the minute she viewed the table halves. Her body tensed. Worry appeared in Supergirl's eyes for a moment.

*I'll return and fix the table as soon as possible.* Supergirl scowled again and flew to the creature. She started to kick its side another time. Supergirl seized its tail and lifted the entire creature. After she was above trees, she began to swing it twice. She released the creature before it abandoned her. A new smile formed.

*I protected everyone from the creature. I'll repair the table and window I went through before the new day* Supergirl thought. She returned to the kitchen. Eyes flew open again.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered and stood by the table halves. He nodded at the halves and window glass on the floor. He focused on Supergirl.  
''Explain yourself,'' he said.

Supergirl tensed and glanced at one side. ''I'm blonde,'' she said.

Reverend Amos Howell continued to glower.

THE END


End file.
